Marketing:Firefox Materials
Image Materials One might want to check out the Image Galleries of SpreadFirefox first. Wallpaper On SpreadFirefox.com * Firefox and Sunbird wallpapers MarkCarson * Firefox Wallpaper by CypherXero * Firefox Wallpapers (Firefox... IN SPACE!) by asa :(link in original post is dead, however you can find this wallpaper here) * A Firefox Wallpaper by DXL (SVGA only) * Spread Firefox with Firefox / Thunderbird-tan / ko by minghong * More Firefox Wallpaper by wrprice * Yet Another Wallpaper by wrprice * As promised... wallpaper by DarrenJAdams * The Web Will Never Be The Same by kapowaz * Another Wallpaper by Dracos * Anime Style Wallpaper by SaidinUnleashed * Mozilla family crest Wallpapers by tekjock * Firefox Roaming on XP Desktop by Mambo Spread Firefox * My Wallpapers and Banners (MS Paint style) by betbest1 * New Wallpaper by nikosai * One More Wallpaper by Dolfint * My Firefox Spreading Wallpaper by ayhaadam * November 9 Wallpaper by Dracos * Firefox wallpaper by Justin Palmer (Old Timey style, 1280x960) * Firefox-ko Wallpaper by rerofumi * Firefox Christmas Wallpaper http://www.spreadfirefox.com/?q=node/view/7520 http://www.spreadfirefox.com/?q=node/view/8533 by sonickydon * Funny Wallpaper (direct-link) by lightdarkness * GetFirefox wallpaper http://www.deviantart.com/view/11390795/ http://www.deviantart.com/view/11390823/ by Jeex * Firefox Wallpapers by Icefox * Firefox & Gunbound Wallpaper by LouCypher * Always use protection by LouCypher (from factoryjoe's poster http://www.factorycity.net/sfx/always_use_protection.jpg) « Table of contents Elsewhere *Firefox Wallpapers by KenSaunders * TakeBackTheWeb.org *: 1152x864 version by praseodymium * Digital Media Minute New Firefox Wallpaper * gemal.dk - Firefox Wallpaper * LouCypher's Gallery at devianART.com * Firefox Wallpapers at rakaz.nl (SFX) * Halloween themed wallpaper by Aphotic 13 * Firefox Wallpapers by sonickydon * More Wallpapers at rakaz.nl (SFX) * Firefox wallpapers by maverick3x6 at deviantArt: :Fox 1 Fox 2 Fox 3 Fox 4 * Firefox Wallpaper - collection of Firefox wallpapers found in internet * FireFox Desktop Screens at leelarson.net (SFX) * Sharky's Firefox Gallery - collection of Firefox marketing tools by Salamon "Sharky" Bálint * Firefox: Always Use Protection « Table of contents Buddy Icons/Avatars * Avatar gallery by rakaz (SFX) * Firefox Button/Avatar Images zcorpan « Table of contents Ad Banners/Buttons * Mozilla.org - Buttons * SpreadFirefox.com - Affiliates buttons * Firefox Promos by KenSaunders * Promos for SpreadFirefox.com by KenSaunders * Animated Side Banner Ad by VibeWave.com * Get Firefox buttons by rakaz * Get Firefox buttons by koregraphik.com * Gamers/1337 Get Firefox Buttons by LouCypher * Anime Style Firefox Buttons by Inugamix * SpreadFirefox Buttons by lachlanhunt * Get Firefox flash buttons by thed * "I♡Firefox" buttons by Pixelgraphix (SFX) * Firefox Animated Blend by shotmonkey * Firefox 1.0 countdown flash banner by vik407 * Firefox 1.0 Release Date Flash Countdown by paul4ta * Firefox Flash by rstones12 * Get Firefox 1.0 by aim(sfx) * Firefox button to match Thunderbird by Steve * "Safer, Faster, Better" Banners by LouCypher :125x125 120x240 300x250 Blue 300x250 White 600x120 468x60 * Croatian language buttons & ads by CroKimba * 80x15 button by jaesun * Animated Sidebar by Godwyn.IV * Modified Buttons by kiswa * Sharky's Firefox Gallery - collection of Firefox marketing tools by Salamon "Sharky" Bálint * Firefox 160x600 skyscraper banner **left side by Rubberic **right side by LouCypher *Firefox & Gunbound Banner by LouCypher * Firefox Flash banner pre-release by Snib * Firefox Flash Buttons by JRWR * Firefox Flash banner, "Take back YOUR web" by JRWR * FF Flash Banner - second release by Snib *Firefox SWF Download counter by thed * Firefox tutorial flash movie by Bob Chao * Firefox ad 190x43 button by kamiel * "Ah, yes! The one that gets rid of all the schmutz" by Yosef. « Table of contents Misc Images * SFX team logos by minghong * Uncle Sam recruiting poster by LouCypher * Fox Image by crabier * May the Fox be with you by LouCypher * Firefox Cartoon Characters by Hoagiebot NSFW * Sexy Firefox part 1 and part 2 by candix « Table of contents Anti-IE Gallery * The browser you can't trust button by bchacker * Cant Trust IE banner by betbest1 * Mozilla eating IE by Black Evil * Take back the web! by ExonianAssassin * Trash IE now! by external_flame@drupal.koepf.de (StopIE.com) * Dont tell (photo of Bill Gates holding Firefox flyer) by graphicsjunkie * Doh by hungryhyena * Doing the right thing by hungryhyena * R.I.P. by hungryhyena * AncIEnt Technology by LouCypher * Anti-IE buttons (The browser you can't trust) by LouCypher * The browser you can trash by LouCypher * Epitaph by LouCypher * Take out the trash by mrdrewxp * Clean your computer by Snap * The browser, OBSOLETE button by ToxicWaste * The browser that SUX!!! button by ToxicWaste * Anti-IE logo by Underdog45 * Eating IE! by montagne.thomas * Rubbish IE by zanthalon * Microsoft concedes to Firefox! by 3z3k3l * Firefox Was Here by Dracos * Firefox ate by InterNetTourist (origin) * And Should I Stray - a comic by Tragic Lad (SFX) * Understanding Internet Explorer Security Settings - a one minute animation by John Haller (SFX) * Nathan Lineback's creations - Parodies of "Get IE" buttons, mostly created while IE4 was released. « Table of contents Text Materials E-mail Templates All the e-mail templates are available in the Standardized Letters category. Letters are usually available in 6 different languages. * Letters to School Network Administrators * Letters to Internet Cafés * Letters to Internet Service Providers * Letters to High School Newspapers * Letters to City Officials * Letters to Online Banking Services * Letters to RSS Feed Providers to provide auto detection. « Table of contents Printables * Firefox Press Quotes by Scott I. Remick * Firefox 5 Minute Challenge by lachlanhunt (SFX) * Flyers (files) by lachlanhunt * Always use protection (on Flickr) by factoryjoe - Firefox 'condom' logo in pocket poster (large 1.4mb JPG). * PDF and Openoffice.org format Firefox Business cards by Chris Davis * Flyer - Why should you switch? Direct PDF link by firefoxfan * Posters - privacy and security by CyberArmy * SFX - Firefox and Thunderbird Datasheets * A4 Poster JPG - 9th November Release by jatek * Firefox Flyer - Like 5 minute challenge bt by aurellius * Standard Spread Firefox Flyer pdf by Chris Davis * Melting the IcE: Firefox Browser Heats Up Microsoft by BlindWolf8 * Flyer with Firefox features and logo by EPKPhoto * Sharky's Firefox Gallery - collection of Firefox marketing tools by Salamon "Sharky" Bálint * Posters by Uruviel: ** Firefox is not Nerdish ** Frustrated + Firefox = Relief ** Secure your data ** SVG version ** Firefox get the source poster « Table of contents Catchy Phrases and Quotes Key Messages * Rediscover The Web * The Browser You Can Trust said by press * press quotes (precursor to SFx press blog) * press quotes (SFx press blog) * Firefox Reviews - press quotes (small subset of SFx press blog) said by SFxers * Your Favorite Switch Quips * from raiph's Anti "switch campaign comment by mark ** Firefox - Have You tried it yet? ** Try Firefox ** Try Something Different ** Firefox - Give it a go Other quotes from SFXers ** "Firefox - Take back YOUR web" -JRWR « Table of contents said by MozillaZine KBers Link to a quote's origin if it's elsewhere, but don't list a quote's author here. Please vote by editing this page and incrementing by one the number alongside a given quote. (Apend 'votes:1' if there isn't already a votes: entry.) No matter how cool you think a given quote is, you are a pathetic ass if you vote for your own, or increment a quote twice. The history tab will reveal cheaters, so don't cheat. Sort quotes into vote order. Firefox * The qu_ck brown fox jumps over th_ lazy dog - origin votes:4 * How the web was won -- back - origin votes:1 * don't worry, browse happy - origin votes:2 * Firefox. The red pill. - origin votes:1 * Because it's your web * Firefox, Just Get it! * Use the Fox, Luke! - (origin) * a blue 'e' is a wannabe (only for aussies) - origin * blue e = e blue - origin * F comes after E - origin * I like change... I LOVE firefox * Why risk the blue e when Firefox is free? - origin * Firefox - the real Internet "explorer" votes:1 * It has been downloaded more than 70 million times. Find out why. origin * Because Browsing Matters * Anti-webotic * Spread Firefox, not a virus * Go, Online (Or "Go Online") * Its all about Choice * The internet done right. * The internet 2.0 just a download away. * The web just got better. * Hotter than a fox in a forest fire :(I just heard this tonight, 1am gmt 29/11/2004, in a uk channel 5 transmission of abc's nfl coverage, said by a commentator describing peyton manning who has gotten an amazing 24 TD throws in 5 games, with 6 TDs in his latest game :) * The Web We Won - origin * Got spyware? Get Firefox! origin * The web the way it should be origin * May the Fox be with you. ;-) - origin * The one that blocks all the schmutz. (origin) Foundation * Open your eyes - origin « Table of contents Other Materials Screensavers * Rolling Firefox Screensaver by 15n41n1 (SFX) * Get Firefox Screensaver by Digital Media Minute * A Firefox screensaver... by TheRingPower « Table of contents Customize Firefox * Firefox Customization Kit - by Ziggy * Mass Deployment of Firefox - by tvdboon (FFDeploy) * Portable Firefox - by CritterNYC (johnhaller.com mozdev.org) * Firefox with Group Policies - /. post - download « Table of contents Games * Firefox Jigsaw Puzzles by Mouse Runner * QNetWalk Firefoxed by habana * Counterstrike:Source Spraytag by Tommi « Table of contents Video/Movies * Eric Edwards broadcast design * Funnyfox.org ** ftp://ftp.osuosl.org/.1/mozilla-video/bureau1.swf ** ftp://ftp.osuosl.org/.1/mozilla-video/portable1.swf ** ftp://ftp.osuosl.org/.1/mozilla-video/jeune1.swf « Table of contents Syndicate FoxMat # Images ## Wallpapers ### on SpreadFirefox.com ### Elsewhere ## Buddy Icons/Avatars ## Ad Banners/Buttons ## Misc Images ## Anti-IE Gallery # Text ## E-mail Templates ## Printables # Misc Materials ## Screensavers ## Customize Firefox ## Games « Table of contents Links * Hi-Res Firefox Logos in TIF, EPS and PNG Format (RGB & CMYK) * Wallpaper Links across SFX and the Web * Compilation of Firefox Promotional Materials * Promotional Eye Candy * Japanese MANGA works by rerofumi « Table of contents External Links * Firefox Home * Spread Firefox! * Switch to Firefox * Defending The Fox * SFX GMail Project * mozparty2 * CyberCat's Firefox Promotional Site * OS-tan * Firefox Pictures * Firefox & Thunderbird - MANGA (ANIME) * http://ffpic.freezee.org/ - FireFox Pictures * Firefox in the news * The Firemonger Project « Table of contents Related Wikis * Sage Community Wiki - for the Firefox extension for RSS & Atom feeds « Table of contents Firefox Materials Firefox Materials